Music Fics
by Karalen the Wood Elf
Summary: These are what I call Music Video-...er...Fics! There's three now! Kiss the Boy up! Read the rules if you want one done! YAOI! YxY and others!
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Karalen: Making music videos...oh how I LOVE making music videos! I do them all the time in my spare time, and I heard this on my boombox, and low and behold, I thought this up! This is one of my fave songs, just cause it's so sweet! Plus, I'm in a really good mood! My good friend just got me a Yami dog tag a few hours ago! (hugs the dog tag)  
  
Inashu: Sap...  
  
Karalen: -_-;;;...anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the romantic song, "Can you feel the love tonight?". This song is not exactly the one from the movie, but the one in the Broadway Musical, which by the way, is the best play EVER. It just has a different beginning and a different ending, but that's basically all the differences between the two songs. Let me tell ya, it was HARD to make up couples for that damned long bridge part! Ya better be happy with it...So, on to the music video...er...fic!  
  
////////////////////////  
  
CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?  
  
(This is all talking at first)  
  
(Yami and Yugi sit, side by side, stealing looks at each other. Joey and Tristan notice, but they shrug it off. Joey leans in to the two)  
  
Joey: So, what do you guys wanna do? Go to da arcade?  
  
(Yami glances at Yugi, then smiles apologetically at Joey)  
  
Yami: Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?  
  
Joey: Ay, whateva he has to say, he can say in front of us, right Yug?  
  
(Yugi glances at Yami. He hides a tiny blush at the thoughts that run through his head. He turns back to Joey)  
  
Yugi: Um...maybe you'd better go...  
  
Joey: Aw jeez...oh well! Come on Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Fine. I'll beat you again, you know!  
  
Joey: Yeah right!  
  
(They walk away, bickering. Neither Yami nor Yugi notice that Joey drags Tristan in a bush, and spies on the two)  
  
(Yami and Yugi both turn to each other)  
  
Both: Do you want to go on a walk?  
  
(Yugi blushes while Yami turns away sheepishly)  
  
Yugi: Sure...  
  
(He gently takes Yami's hand and leads the way to the park. The camera returns to the bush, where Joey snorts out loud)  
  
Joey: I tell ya Tristan, dis stinks...  
  
Tristan: Oh...sorry...  
  
Joey: Not you, dem! Yug! Yami! Aloooooone!  
  
(Tristan already knows about Joey and Seto, so he can't help but ask)  
  
Tristan: What's wrong with that?  
  
(The music starts, and Joey clears his throat to sing)  
  
Joey: I can see what's happenin'...  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Joey: And they don' have a clue...  
  
Tristan: Who?  
  
Joey: They'll fall in love and here's tha bottom line, our trio's down ta two...  
  
Tristan: ...oh.  
  
Joey: The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and wit all dis romantic atmosphere, disasta's in the air!  
  
(cut to Yami and Yugi, who are walking through the park. They try and look at the surroundings, but they sneak peeks at each other shyly. The camera waits as the two pass by, then zooms in on a bush, where an elf and a kitsune pop out and sing softly after them)  
  
Karalen and Inashu: Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings? The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things...  
  
(The screen fades to Yami and Yugi back to back, a few feet away from each other. The camera gets in front of Yami, a little bit over his shoulder so that you can see Yugi. Both have their heads down. Yami lifts his head as he sings)  
  
Yami: So many things to tell him...but how to make him see? The truth about my past...impossible. He'd turn away from me...  
  
(His head lowers. Yugi lifts his head and faces Yami's back as he sings)  
  
Yugi: He's holding back, he's hiding...but what, I can't decide...why won't he be the yami I know he is, the yami I see inside?  
  
(Yami's head rises, and the two face each other and sing to each other)  
  
Both: Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings? The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things...  
  
(They both turn away from each other, blushing. They need some alone time, so the both depart separate ways. The scene fades to Yugi, who looks to his left to see two people dancing in an open field. Yugi takes a closer look, and sees a blond with blue eyes and a tall brunette with green eyes. They both gaze at each other compassionately, then they embrace, and stop dancing. Yugi continues on, and no more than a few seconds later, he comes upon another couple. His mouth nearly drops open as he sees Marik and Malik, holding each other close. The cuddling continues for awhile, then they grin at each other sadistically and kiss each other hard. Yugi goes back, not wanting to ruin their moment. He can't stand the feeling inside him any longer, and runs back in the direction that Yami went, a smile slowly growing on his face...)  
  
(Meanwhile, Yami walks on slowly. He doesn't take more than a few strides, when he sees two people on a park bench. He nearly falls over as he sees that it's Ryou and Bakura. Ryou appears to be asleep against his yami's chest, as Bakura brushes some strands of hair out of Ryou's face. He gently kisses him on the forehead, then falls asleep himself. Yami continues on until he finds another couple. Under the stars, a red head with green eyes holds the hand of a short black haired man with red eyes. The red head smiles softly at the one with black hair, then kisses him. The black haired one is stunned at first, then returns the kiss. Yami sees Yugi in his mind. He remembered all the things they did together, from the Duelist Kingdom to Battle City. He realized that for a long time, he loved Yugi. He turned, and ran in the direction that Yugi went, determination clouding his features.)  
  
(The scene cuts to Yugi slowing down, catching his breath. The camera gets a few feet in front of Yugi, where another person comes up to him. Yugi looks up, and smiles at Yami. They both close the gap between them, and embrace each other. The camera gets to the side of them as they draw apart, fingers entwined as they sing to each other)  
  
Both: Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where we are...  
  
(Yugi reluctantly lets go of Yami's hands, and looks up as his body faces the camera. He has a far off look on his face as he sings)  
  
Yugi: And if he feels the love tonight...in the way I do...  
  
(Yami comes up to Yugi and cups his cheek. They face each other, the camera once again facing their side)  
  
Yami: It's enough for this restless wanderer...  
  
(They wrap their arms around each other and lean in close so that their noses are barely touching. The camera zooms in a little)  
  
Both: Just to be...with you...  
  
(They smile, then lean in further to share their first passionate kiss. The camera zooms out, and fades to darkness.)  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Karalen: So, watcha think? I love making music videos....er...fics. If you want me to do more, leave a review and tell me, and I'll try to do the best I can! By the way, Joey finally accepts Yami and Yugi as a couple, he was just afraid that they would drift away from him as friends. Never fear Joey! They're still your friends! Only now...they're lovers! MWA HA HA!!! Guess who the two 'mystery' couples are...  
  
Inashu: Easy, if you've seen the series. The first is Trowa and Quatre from Gundam Wing, and the last one is Kurama and Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Karalen: Inashu! They were supposed to guess it!  
  
Inashu: Whoops.  
  
Karalen: Anyway, please R&R! I'm working on about five other fics, so be patient with me when it comes to updating! By the way, Inashu, when are you going to continue with, "Light of a Broken Heart"?  
  
Inashu: Be patient! I'm lazy for crying out loud!  
  
Karalen: Fine. Remember, leave a review if you want a music fic done! You need to state which song you want, and which characters you want me to do it with....except for any nice fics with Anzu/Tea...sorry, I just don't like her...at all...and no OC's either! Well, ja! 


	2. One Last Hope

Karalen: Boy, was I blown away when I got this request! It seems that it was "One Last Hope" from the Disney movie, Hercules! Thing is..I haven't seen that movie in a looooooong time, so I haven't heard the song in a loooooong time as well. I did my best though! I read the lyrics, understood them, and did the fic! I kinda imagined Bakura singing this...heh heh...  
  
DISCLAIMER: WHY MUST YOU KEEP REMINDING ME?! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, DANGIT! ::sobs::...and I do not own Hercules either!  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
ONE LAST HOPE  
  
(A younger Ryou sits in his room, fiddling with the ring. All of the sudden, a bright flash fills the room. After Ryou opens his eyes, he comes face to face with a glaring Bakura. Ryou starts to shake in fright, but then is surprised when Bakura sits up straight and starts to sing. The camera gets in front of Bakura)  
  
Bakura: So you wanna be a hikari kid, well whoop de doo.  
  
(The scene cuts to flashbacks of each hikari that Bakura had)  
  
I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you.  
  
Each and everyone of them a disappointment  
  
(The scene fades to Bakura punching the daylights out of a hikari, telling him to 'toughen up')  
  
Pain and ache for which they're no ointment.  
  
So much for excuses, dumb old kid of Ra's,  
  
asking me to jump into the fray.  
  
My answer is two words " O K"  
  
Oh oh! You win! Oh gosh! Oy Vay!  
  
(The camera shows the hikaris getting beaten some more, then it comes to the present. Bakura turns his back from Ryou as his voice takes a more sarcastic change. The camera gets above Bakura's shoulder so that you can see Ryou, who just sits there with wide eyes.)  
  
I've givin' hope that someone would come along.  
  
A fella who'd ring the bell for once not the gong.  
  
The kind who wins trophies won't settle for low fees.  
  
At least semi-pro fees, but no, I get the green horn.  
  
(Bakura turns back to Ryou)  
  
I've been out to Shadow Realm pal, my ambition gone.  
  
Content to spend lazy days in to trash my soul room.  
  
You need an advisor, a sayter but wiser  
  
A good merchandiser and WHOA there goes my ulcer.  
  
(He gets down on his knees in front of Ryou and puts a hand on his shoulder. The camera gets in the back of Ryou over his shoulder, so that you can see Bakura.)  
  
I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you.  
  
Though kid you're not exactly a dream come true.  
  
(The camera gets in front of Ryou as he pouts at this, but Bakura keeps on going as the camera gets in front of him.)  
  
I've trained enough turkeys who never came true  
  
You're my one last hope, so you'll have to do.  
  
(music plays)  
  
Demi- gods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery  
  
(He points to all the mythology books that Ryou has)  
  
Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery  
  
To be a true hikari kid is a dying art.  
  
Like paintin' a masterpiece it's work of heart.  
  
It takes more than sinew.  
  
(He points to Ryou's chest)  
  
It comes down to what's in you.  
  
You'll have continue to grow...  
  
(The camera gets to the side of them as Ryou stands up and stands on his tiptoes to look taller)  
  
Now that's more like it!  
  
I'm down to one last shot, and at last I know.  
  
Before that blasted underworld gets my goat.  
  
My dreams are on you kid, go make them come true.  
  
Find that uphill slope, keep pushing the envelope, you're  
  
my one last hope and kid it's uuuuuuup tooooooo yoooooooooou!  
  
Ryou: Mr. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, what is it kid?  
  
Ryou: What are you talking about?  
  
Bakura: ..........  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Karalen: That was hard.  
  
Inashu: Baby.  
  
Karalen: QUIT MOCKING ME!!! Anyway, I'm still ready to go with more Music fics though! Keep those reviews coming! You know the rules! If you don't, look at the first chapter. R&R please! 


	3. Kiss the Boy

Karalen: YAY! I got requests!  
  
Inashu: Well, which one are ya doing?  
  
Karalen: Er...sorry PharonicProphesyPeacfulRa, but I couldn't do your request. Why? Because they're OC. I specifically said NO OC's.  
  
Inashu: But you were to nice to leave them out, neh?  
  
Karalen: Curse my soft heart! As you'll find out, I DID insert your OC's in this song here. This will be a Malik/Ryou pairing for "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid. Except now the title will be "Kiss the Boy". Actually, I didn't mind at all doing another Disney song, cause they're my favorite! I'm sorry that I couldn't do Bakura/Otogi, but the thing is...I haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh in awhile, since I only get it on Cartoon Network, and we're pretty muchly still in Duelist Kingdom. And the fact that my brother positively hates all things anime, and he changes it every time it comes on. So...I know next to nothing about Otogi.  
  
Inashu: WAH HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Karalen: SHUT UP! But, I HAVE been reading episode guides! The Yami and Yugi stuff is so obvious, it's cute! But enough of my ranting. On to the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yami didn't confess his love to Yugi, so I obviously don't own it. If I owned it, that would've happened! And I don't own "Kiss the Girl".  
  
" " - Talking ( ) - Scene Sequence No quotations when they 'speak' means they're singing.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
KISS THE BOY  
  
(Malik and Ryou are rowing in a boat. Malik stops the boat, then looks around it. The camera switches between the two as they talk.)  
  
Malik: "Crap! I forgot the fishing stuff!"  
  
Ryou: "It's okay Malik...there was something I've been meaning to tell you anyway..."  
  
Malik: "Hm? What is it?"  
  
Ryou: "I....Aishiteru, Malik."  
  
Malik: "You...you love me...???"  
  
Ryou: "Yes...I felt that way ever since I met you...please, don't hate me...(looks down)"  
  
Malik: "Ryou..."  
  
(Meanwhile; Yugi, Rain, and Styorm walk along the riverside. Yugi's thinking about Yami, while Rain has an arm around Styorm's shoulder, and Styorm has an arm around Rain's waist. They walk along, not really paying attention to anything. They look to their left, and as the camera reveals Ryou looking down, the gang makes a surprised squeak.)  
  
Rain: "Did Ryou finally confess to Malik?"  
  
Styorm: "It looks like it..."  
  
Yugi: "Malik looks like he needs help...he can't mess this one up! Oh, I know!" (he pulls out a violin out of nowhere and begins to play a romantic song)  
  
Rain: (pulls out a keyboard out of nowhere and begins to play along with Yugi)  
  
Styorm: (pulls out some drums out of nowhere and plays along with Yugi and Rain)  
  
Yugi: There you see him  
  
Sitting there across the way  
  
He don't got a lot to say  
  
But there's something about him  
  
(The camera cuts to Malik and Ryou. Ryou still looks down, a bit ashamed of himself, while Malik just stares at him. Malik licks his lips as he looks at Ryou's face, then travels up and down Ryou's body.)  
  
And you don't know why  
  
But you're dying to try  
  
You wanna kiss the boy  
  
Yes, you want him  
  
Look at him, you know you do  
  
It's possible he wants you, too  
  
There is one way to ask him  
  
It don't take a word  
  
Not a single word  
  
Go on and kiss the boy  
  
(Yugi lets his yami out. Then he gestures to Yami, Rain, and Styorm.)  
  
Sing with me now  
  
All: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
  
My, oh, my  
  
Look at the boy too shy  
  
He ain't gonna kiss the boy  
  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Ain't that sad  
  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
  
You gonna miss the boy  
  
(The fish in the water swim in circles so that the boat rotates slowly. The stars twinkle a bit more brightly, and fireflies come and light up the lake, setting up a beautiful scene. The camera zooms out so that you can see everything and everyone.)  
  
Now's your moment  
  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
  
Boy, you better do it soon  
  
No time will be better  
  
(The camera zooms in on Ryou, who's still downcast, but occasionally looks up at Malik hopefully)  
  
He don't say a word  
  
And he won't say a word  
  
Until you kiss the boy  
  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Don't be scared  
  
You got the mood prepared  
  
Go on and kiss the boy  
  
(The camera goes to the gang, where Yami turns and gives a small peck on Yugi's lips as an example. Yugi blushes and struggles to keep his voice as he sings)  
  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Don't stop now  
  
Don't try to hide it how  
  
You wanna kiss the boy  
  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Float along  
  
Listen to the song  
  
The song say kiss the boy  
  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Music play  
  
Do what the music say  
  
You wanna kiss the boy  
  
(the camera zooms in on Malik and Ryou as Malik gently lifts Ryou's chin up. Malik slowly starts to lean in to Ryou)  
  
You've got to kiss the boy  
  
(Malik leans in more)  
  
Why don't you kiss the boy  
  
(and more...)  
  
You gotta kiss the boy  
  
(Yugi grabs onto Yami and squeezes him hard in anticipation)  
  
Yugi: Go on and...  
  
All: Kiss the boy...  
  
(Ryou sees that Malik is going way too slow. He shrugs his shoulders)  
  
Ryou: "Oh, what the heck?"  
  
(He jumps Malik, kissing him hard. Yugi slaps his forehead, not expecting that at all. Malik's eyes widen, then he returns the kiss. He leans Ryou back in the boat so that the gang can't see him. The gang's eyes widen as clothes are being thrown out of the boat)  
  
Yugi: "Maybe...we should go..."  
  
(They all leave)  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Karalen: Man, I liked doing that song! I really didn't want to ruin their fluffy moment, so I didn't tip their boat over or anything. Well, happy now? Anyway, next chapter will be with Bakura and Ryou for one of my favorite songs, "I'll Make a Man Out of You"! 


End file.
